Wyatt & Chris a Backwards Story
by Ffeona 'sarcasm-is-my-drug
Summary: What if Chris had been betrayed? Wyatt reached the sisters first. What if all Chris's life Wyatt had been there for him? What if Chris didn't know the difference between brotherly love and what Wyatt did to him? Slash - incest. UPDTED as of 23/06/09!
1. Prologue

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell – Born Feb 2 2003 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

Christopher Perry Halliwell – Born May 16th 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

(DOB according to )

**March 2010 – 10pm, Halliwell Residence **

_He can't get to sleep. Chris Halliwell is six years old. Far too old to be afraid of the dark, which was why he and his brother had been separated last week. It had been four unbearable nights without the comfort of having his seven year old brother lying in the bed across the room for him. Chris knew that if anything bad ever happened to him, Wyatt would save him. He had never once doubted that in his short life. But how could Chris be sure his brother could save him – after all if he was in the other room how would he know if Chris needed saving? _

_Quietly and into his pillow Chris began to sob, little sniffles and weeps that soaked his pillow quickly but didn't make enough sound to arouse Piper's worries as she lay sleeping next to her husband Leo in the room across the hall. _

_The night light did nothing to quench Chris's fears as his imaginative mind created monsters of various shapes and powers, demons or ogres or warlocks who would steel him away in the night, never returning him to his family, to his brother. _

"_Ssssh." Came a soothing whisper from next to Chris's tear soaked ear. He raised his head in shock, too young to be ashamed of the tears that wet his face. In the dim light he saw his brother's form; his curly blond hair and blue striped pyjamas. Chris let a smile light his face as his brother pulled him close to his warmth._

"_Sssh, Chrissy, silly. You'll wake mom and she will make me go back to my bed. And we don't want that do we." Wyatt whispered into Chris's messy brown hair._

_Chris gave his brother a suitably earnest look and shook his head. Now that Wyatt was here all his tears had dried up, all his fears disappeared. He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer._

"_How did you know?" Chris asked, a sleepy yawn almost obscuring the word._

"_We're connected, Chris. Don't you know? I will always know when you need me, always come when you are sad. Now go to sleep, Sleepyhead." Wyatt told his little brother and they both fell asleep within seconds._

**May 16, 2018, 5pm, Halliwell Manor**

"_Happy Birthday, Chris!" Piper exclaimed as soon as her surly fourteen year old son walked in the door fresh from school. He looked around in surprise as if he had forgotten it was his birthday, but a smile lit his face up when he saw his mom taking off her apron and walking towards him. Behind her his aunt Phoebe was licking icing off of her finger and Paige was holding her four month old son. Balloons were tied to various pieces of furniture and presents were decorating the table._

_Chris hugged his mom and ran over to the presents. Turning his best 'puppy dog' eyed look on his family he begged, "can I open them, mom? PLEASE!"_

_Piper laughed. "Not yet. Wait until your father gets here." She told the impatient teenager._

"_When will that be?" Chris asked. Recently his dad hadn't been too good at getting to all of Chris's functions properly. He had already missed Christmas – although Wyatt had orbed to the Heavens to see his father, Chris was not allowed to do that. And he had missed Chris's performance in the school play as well as forgetting to come to his swim competition – one that he had won – just last week._

"_He said he wouldn't be any later than six thirty. Now come and help me in the kitchen. I'm cooking your favourite." Piper said and led her youngest son into the kitchen, not seeing the glare Chris sent in his sixteen year old brother's direction. Wyatt just looked impassively at in. Phoebe noticed it but said nothing, without Piper's knowledge the middle sister had become the unofficial councillor for all of her nephew's troubles. _

"_So what happened at school today?" Phoebe asked Wyatt when she found him alone later on that evening. It was eight pm and they had already given up on Leo turning up, the presents had been opened and the cake had been cut._

"_Nothing much. Went to class, got yelled at by Miss Palmer for not having my Trigg homework, and I got an A+ from Mr Rodgers in English. He said my writing on Hamlet was insightful and creative for someone of my age." Wyatt listed his activities without any inflection. Phoebe had noticed that more and more lately that Wyatt seemed disinterested and listless._

"_I mean, what happened with Chris and you." Phoebe said sternly, determined not to get sidetracked._

"_Oh, that." Wyatt said, a smile that wasn't kind twisted his face._

"_Yes, that, mister. Now tell me what you did to your little brother now or I'll tell your mom!" Phoebe threatened half heartedly._

_Wyatt shook his head, still smiling. "I think you had better ask Chris what it is I didn't do to him. And I don't think you will be telling mom anything." He walked away leaving Phoebe with that cryptic remark and nothing else._

_Phoebe didn't get a chance to ask Chris, not that day when he was surrounded by family and full of smiles. By bed time – 10pm on school nights – he even seemed to have forgiven his brother for whatever it was that he hadn't done, with Wyatt standing protectively over his kid brother, both hands on Chris shoulders either side of his head as they walked up the stairs to bed._

"_I'm so lucky my boys get along," Piper said contentedly as she started picking up bits of party confetti and wrapping paper from around the living room._

**May 18, 2018, 11pm, Halliwell Manor**

_Chris was restless. He couldn't sleep, he had a strange feeling in his gut, something between hunger and dread. So carefully in an attempt not to wake Wyatt he disentangled his legs from his brothers and moved the hand that had been pulling him close on the empty pillow as he made his way to the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk and sat there just staring into the dark that he was no longer afraid of._

"_Chris?"_

"_Phoebe?" _

_Phoebe switched the light on. Chris had forgotten that she was sleeping on the sofa tonight after drinking too much to drive. Her husband was with the kids and hadn't wanted to leave them to pick her up so she had said she would stay at Piper's. Of course all the rooms were used up – supposedly. In actuality Wyatt rarely slept in his own bed, preferring Chris's._

"_What's the matter, honey? Can't sleep?" She asked, coming to sit next to her young nephew._

"_Yeah." He answered shortly, not really awake. For a few moments they sat in silence with nothing but the occasional sound of Chris sipping from his glass and the sound of their breathing to fill the room. A clock ticked on the wall and there was an almost undetectable buzz of electricity._

"_Chris, can I ask you something? Will you tell me the truth?" Phoebe said quietly._

_Chris tensed but he nodded anyway. "What do you want to know?"_

"_The day of your birthday… you weren't very happy when you came home. And I got the impression you weren't happy with Wyatt. Was he mean to you at school? You can tell me you know." Phoebe said gently, noting how Chris had tensed even more and was now avoiding eye contact._

_He shook his head several times, more than he needed to. "No. no Wyatt wasn't… he didn't do anything. Wasn't mean. Why would you think it was because of Wyatt? He's great, the bestest older brother ever." Chris said, sounding strained._

"_Honey, I had two sisters growing up. I know how siblings can be, trust me! After all I was the youngest too." Phoebe pointed out, caressing Chris's hand which was fisted next to his glass. He jumped at the touch. Phoebe frowned. This was very odd – very worrisome indeed._

"_No, you don't know." Chris said forcefully._

_Phoebe tried another tactic. "Chris. I talked to Wyatt that day. He confirmed that he was the reason you were upset." _

"_He did?" Chris asked in surprise._

"_Uh huh. Or rather, he said you were upset because of something he didn't do?" Phoebe clarified. This brought a blush to Chris's face and he lowered his eyes quickly._

"_Honey, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know that. I would never judge or get anyone in trouble." She whispered._

"_Okay." Chris said slowly, raising his panic ridden desperate eyes. "But you can't tell anyone!" He stressed as if it was life or death. "Not mom or Wy or even Coop!"_

"_Okay honey. Just tell me what was bothering you." She said soothingly._

_He nodded. "Its just… I was in the changing rooms after gym and Wyatt come to see me. Said he was giving me a present. So he got down on his knees and started blowing me. But he stopped half way through and wouldn't let me finish or anything. I had to walk about for half an hour with a boner!" Chris said, embarrassed._

_Phoebe looked at her nephew stunned. Had she heard right? Had her beloved nephew just talked about having sex with his brother as if it was the most natural thing in the world? What exactly was going on between Wyatt and Chris. At least now she understood why Wyatt had laughed at her idea of telling Piper. This was something that must be kept from the sensitive mother at all costs. Phoebe opened her mouth to say something when the bellow came._

"_DEMON!" _

_It was Piper's voice from her bedroom. She was supposed to be with Leo but if so then why hadn't he orbed her away? She was four months pregnant – finally with a daughter – and Leo knew that like Chris the baby had no powers to protect mommy. Phoebe raced up stairs, telling Chris to stay put. She ran into her sisters room to find her on the floor, a burn would in her stomach and her eyes wide as blood seeped into the carpet. Phoebe – crying and screaming in shock – lent down to feel for a pulse that wasn't there. Then out of nowhere a blast came, killing the middle Charmed one instantly. Downstairs Wyatt had orbed to Chris, using his shield to protect both of them as they went up stairs to find both Phoebe and their mom dead._

_Chris cried. Wyatt – who did not have the ability to heal like most young witchlighters, called for their father. Leo came instantly and tears started to fall from his eyes at the carnage._

"_Oh my god. What happened?" He asked, holding his dead wife close._

"_We thought you were in her room! Why weren't you here?!" Wyatt demanded angrily, holding Chris close._

"_I was called away… I was only gone a few minutes… Why weren't you here? Your room is next to ours!" Leo asked his son, still in shock._

"_Chris was downstairs. I had to get to him." Wyatt explained._

"_So if Chris had been where he was supposed to be…" The thought was unfinished. The next thing Leo knew he was on the floor by the wardrobe, hurting all over. Wyatt had telekinetically thrown him into the wall._

"_You are no father of mine." Wyatt said._

**May 18****th****, 2003, Halliwell Manor**

_There was an incredible sound. Crashing and thumping. A demon maybe, in the attic. Piper dropped the phone and ran upstairs leaving Leo with baby Wyatt in the kitchen. She saw a tall blond man stepping out of a flashing blue portent that shrunk to the shape of the triquatra. He looking fierce, dressed in a black t-shirt and worn blue jeans, his hair curly and unruly. But he wasn't looking at Piper, who was almost frozen in place. He was looking at a cowering male brunet about his age, slender like a swimmer with eyes like emeralds. "How could you threaten everything like this!" The blond giant roared at the green eyed man._

"_Wyatt-" the man began and Piper jumped in shock. This was her Wyatt, her precious son? Then who was the brunet? A threat according to Wyatt. Possibly a demon._

"_No." Wyatt said, and went to use a power against the younger man but he disappeared into thin air._

"_Wyatt?" Piper whispered, drawing the attention of the man._

_Wyatt looked up and looked at his mom, a smile lighting his dark face. "Mom." He said, and embraced her._

Next Chapter coming soon. Feel free to leave feedback.


	2. Chapter 1

**April 19****th****, 2017, 11:23pm, Halliwell Manor**

_They were in bed together again. It was a month before Chris's thirteenth birthday and Wyatt had already turned fourteen. They really shouldn't still be sleeping together – Piper knew about it, well, she knew that it happened occasionally, and she had told the boys that they needed to stop. But every night after lights out Wyatt would orb into Chris's bed, next to him and only then could they sleep._

"_Wy, what are you doing?" Chris jerked and giggled when he felt his brother's hand on his naked thigh reaching underneath his pyjamas._

"_Ssssh. You'll wake mom up and she'll separate us for a week!" Wyatt threatened, and Chris eyes shot open wide with panic._

"_No way!" He whispered. Wyatt nodded his head solemnly. _

"_So you gotta be really quiet. I promise it'll feel good, but if mom knows she won't let us be together anymore. Okay, can you do that for me?" Wyatt asked and his younger trusting brother nodded his head._

_Wyatt slipped his hand further into Chris's trousers and found his cock, he started pulling at it and caressing it haphazardly, he watched as Chris's eyes glazed over and his teeth bit into his bottom lip to keep quiet. _

"_Good boy!" Wyatt mumbled into Chris's hair when it was over and he had pulled his brother's shaking body close._

**May 18****th****, 2003, Halliwell Manor**

_Wyatt spent the rest of the day with his mom, his dad, and his younger self. He told them that Chris was part demon part witch and that he was bent on turning baby Wyatt evil and ruining the future. Piper was aghast, determined on going after this bastard who wanted to hurt her poor baby. But Wyatt calmed her down and assured her that he was there to make sure nothing changed that the future played out just the way it had when he was growing up. When Piper quizzed him about what she was like in the future he just shook his head evasively and said "I can't tell you mom, I wish I could but I have to think of future consequences." And Piper nodded her head, agreeing. Even though she was obviously dying to know, she herself knew the danger of knowing what was to come._

_Finally when Piper had fallen asleep Wyatt sneaked out and went to the Golden Gate Bridge, and found his brother exactly the way he knew he would. Chris was shivering in the night winds, looking desolate and betrayed. Wyatt moved towards his brother who flinched, almost falling off the bridge._

"_Careful now, Chrissy, you can't orb right now so you can't just go plummeting off of bridges!" Wyatt told his little brother tauntingly. _

_Chris glared. "I can't orb because you cast a spell on me! Luckily I paid attention in Magic School and remembered the teleporting enchantment. Problem is you can only teleport to places you've been before. It was either here or the Club."_

"_Aw, poor Christopher. Cast out into the cold. Let me warm you." Wyatt suggested._

"_No." Chris said. "How could you! Do you even realise what you have done!" Chris yelled at him._

_Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. And what I do know is what you were going to do. So my question is; how could you!" Wyatt said, angry like the icy north wind._

"_You needed to be stopped. All this power has made you corrupt. You've killed innocence and used magic for personal gain. You have betrayed our way of life, betrayed them. And now me. What did you tell them? About me, I mean." Chris asked, emotional and scared._

"_I told them you were sent from the future to turn baby Wyatt evil." He said, calmly as if it was nothing._

"_Gee, thanks, Wy. Let me guess, you are the saviour come to slay me? Hero complex, much?" Chris said bitterly._

_It was strange to think that his brother was such a feared and powerful evil man, yet Chris himself knew, even after all these years, that he had nothing to fear from Wyatt. He would never allow Chris to be killed, even after Chris discovered the hard truths of their relationship when he was seventeen and for a while became suicidal in his demon hunting. Of course they had orders from Wyatt not to harm him. _

"_That was a favour to you. I didn't think you would like the idea of mom and the aunts coming to vanquish you. Even if they could, with my protection charm still on you." Wyatt said sounding superior and smug._

"_Thanks for nothing, Wyatt." Chris told his brother._

"_You should be thanking me. I gave you everything after dad left us. Anything you wanted. And then one day you decided I was 'evil', that I needed to be stopped. For the 'greater good'. You sounded just like dad you know. Which was strange because you were always so much like the softer side of mom." Wyatt said._

"_Well, this walk down memory lane has been fun but you have to know this doesn't change anything. I'm still gonna save you." Chris told Wyatt._

"_There is nothing to save." Wyatt protested before orbing out._


	3. Chapter 2

**The Halliwell Manor; attic**

After his little chat with his brother Wyatt returned to the manor where he found his aunts and mother in the attic, his younger self in the playpen near the chair and Paige brewing a potion as Piper flicked through the book of shadows.

"Wyatt!" Phoebe exclaimed brightly. "Good. Maybe you can help us then!"

Wyatt frowned. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. "With?" He questioned politely, finding his way to the opposite side of the attic that baby-Wyatt was on; seeing himself as a baby really unsettled him.

"Well for starters you can tell us what kind of a demon Chris is." Piper said.

"Why would you want to know that?" Wyatt asked, uneasy about this line of questioning.

"To vanquish him." Phoebe said and Wyatt nearly jumped when he head the spell Paige was making blow up.

"We don't know how strong he is so Paige is just making the strongest one she can. It'll kill anything." Piper explained.

"There is no need. I told you, I would deal with Chris." Wyatt told them.

"We know. We just thought we would help. Anyway, what kind of a name for a demon is 'Chris', exactly? I mean at least 'Cole' sounded vaguely ominous." Piper chatted away as she continued to look through the book.

"It was the name given to him by his witch mother. After a relative. And you won't find any reference to him in there." Wyatt said, pointing to the book. Piper sighed and shut the book.

"Well where will we find reference to him?" She persisted.

"No where. He won't be born yet. Why don't you give me those vials and I'll use them when I track him down?" Wyatt suggested to his aunt. Paige looked at the potion, then into the face of her nephew and handed him two of the three vials she had made up, hiding the third. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but if Chris turned up when Wyatt was out then they needed away to protect baby Wyatt.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do you mind?" Wyatt asked his mother politely. Piper smiled at him. "Of course not, honey, knock your self out."

Wyatt left the room and Phoebe said "done!". While the other two had been busy Phoebe had been writing a spell to summon Chris. Quickly she read it and Chris – looking confused, his eyes red from crying, and his fist grazed and bloody from where he had punched the wall in frustration. "What's going on?" He said, panic evident in his voice as he noticed he was trapped in a crystal-prison.

"Throw the potion!" Piper said.

Paige threw the yellow vial and they started chanting. "Evil be and evil do, take his foe from our world, evil be and evil do, take this foe from our world,"

Chris winced as the acid like potion landed at his feet spraying up at him, biting at his skin and choking his air way. Luckily Wyatt's charm or spell or whatever seemed to be holding because he was still alive, and the chanting had no affect because he wasn't evil.

"What is going on in here?" Wyatt asked, shocked to find his brother in the attic surrounding by his chanting aunts and mother.

"I know you said you would deal with it, but I just didn't want you to put yourself in any danger." Piper told him. Wyatt did not look impressed.

"Which is a good thing that we didn't let you chase him because he is very strong. My potion barely burned him." Paige said, and Wyatt looked in horror at the acidic potion eating away at his left hand and some had splashed onto his face.

"I'll deal with him. I have two vials and I know a vanquishing spell." Wyatt said and he grabbed Chris and orbed out of the attic.

"Oh, I wish he would have let us help him." Piper said and started to o about cleaning up.

"Boys will be boys." Phoebe said before disappearing to get ready for a date she had with Jason.

**San Francisco, The Two Hearts Motel, Room 09,**

Chris and Wyatt orbed in, and Wyatt quickly lay Chris down on the bed, taking a damp cloth and wiping the remains of the potion off his skin. He then brought his hands up to the injuries and tried to heal them. Nothing happened, as hard as Wyatt tried he could not undo what the potion had done. At first Wyatt thought that maybe his powers didn't work because of little Wyatt – but that couldn't be true because he could still orb and use his telekinesis. Strangely enough Chris had been the only one Wyatt had ever been able to heal, so his second thought, his fear, was that maybe he couldn't heal Chris anymore. And then he noticed that he had healed a nick where Chris had cut himself shaving yesterday. Only then did he give up.

"Good magic hurt me… good magic can't heal me, Wy." Chris explained.

"So you admit I'm good?" He joked feebly. Chris just smiled at him, a 'I know what you are trying to do' type of smile.

"No. Just your powers, Twice Blessed." Chris said.

Wyatt lay down on the grotty bed next to his brother. For a time they were both silent, not touching. Until Chris asked lightly, an edge to his voice; "are you going to vanquish me now, big brother?"

"That isn't fair, Chris." Wyatt said, his voice low and hard.

"After what I was just put through? My own mother tried to vanquish me!" Chris said, verging on hysterical.

"Maybe you know how I feel then!" Wyatt roared back at him.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to vanquish you, Wyatt! I would never hurt you and you know that!"

"Maybe you wouldn't kill me. But you feel pretty comfortable betraying me, don't you. In fact, I don't think I ever punished you for that. Not properly." Wyatt mused, his voice now even which worried Chris when it was paired with a predatory glint in his brother's eyes.

"Wy… what are you d-"

Wyatt swooped down like a predator and captured Chris's lips in a fierce kiss. His hands found Chris's and using one hand he pined Chris's above his head and rolled over him to straddle him. Effectively immobilizing his lover as he kissed him savagely.

**Halliwell Manor, Attic**

"They have been gone too long." Piper said, worried.

"Piper Stop mothering him. He's a fully grown twenty… something year old man. I'm sure he's fine." Paige said.

"Are you, really? Because he has been gone for over two hours and it shouldn't take him that long to vanquish someone. He must be injured or something." Piper said.

"Ok, okay! If it makes you feel better I'll scry for him." Paige said. Piper had already tried calling for Wyatt but all she got was an armful of baby Wyatt. Paige picked up the pendant and tried to focus on Wyatt, adult Wyatt that was.

"What am I doing here?" It was Leo's voice but Piper had never heard him sound so confused.

She turned around to find the man who had been her husband. Except this Leo looked different. His hair was slightly longer than her Leo, his clothes were different; muted blues and dark greys. A pair of army boots adorned his feet and his eyes looked hard and unforgiving, not like the gentle Elder Piper was currently separated from.

"Leo?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I mean I am Leo but I'm a Leo from-"

"From the future." Paige and Piper finished off for him. He frowned at them.

"Yes. Look, I am looking for Chris? I was trying to follow his energy but I ended up here." Leo said as if he couldn't imagine what Chris would be doing at the Halliwell Manor.

"Oh he was here a while ago. Don't worry, Wyatt's taking care of things." Piper said contentedly.

"W-Wyatt!" Leo stuttered in amazement.

"Yeah, why? Didn't you know?" Paige asked, watching the colour fade from Leo's face.

"No but I guess it figures." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, alarmed.

"You had better come with me." Leo told her and grabbed her arm and orbed them both to the next location, to the Two Hearts Motel where Wyatt and Chris lay in post coital bliss, naked under the bed sheets.

CLIFFHANGER


	4. Chapter 3

_AN// just a reminder; in 2021 Chris would be 16, Wyatt 17. According to Wikipedia – and my own pretty appalling maths skills - but I don't know if that is the truth of the matter. LOL. Happy Reading!_

_ BIG THANKS TO:_

_Proud-To-Be-Insane_

_Brownie88Babe_

_Mana-Reader (sorry for sniping – now I feel a bit better and see your point, I appreciate you clarifying it for me!) xxx_

_Star Mage1_

_Kitsunekiri_

_Rita_

_JayneyHunter_

_Coral86_

_Jazmingirl_

_Meilinglovesshaoran_

**May 18****th**** 2021, Cemetery**

_Chris had turned seventeen two days ago – a relatively small affair with a shop brought cake and him, his brother, and their cousins the only attendees. It had been two years exactly since his mother and aunt were killed. He stood at his mother's grave, her name engraved in the cold hard stone next to her sisters; Prudence Halliwell and Phoebe. Chris had never known his aunt Prue, but he knew his mom would have been happy – if that was the right word – to be next to her. Chris had wanted to come here with Wyatt, but lately Wyatt had been acting strange and spent much time away from Chris and the manor and out of contact, not even responding to Chris's calls. So instead he was alone staring sorrowfully at his mother's name. Chris was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear his father orb in behind him, but the sound of Leo's voice made him jump._

"_Chris?" Leo said, tentatively._

_Leo was not the same man he had been three years ago. He was wiser, almost unfortunately so. He no longer operated under the illusion that his eldest son was the embodiment of good magic. And he had long ago discovered the truth about Wyatt's attentions to Chris and the unnatural nature of them by watching from above, but after the thoughtless comment that Leo had voiced aloud upon the discovery of his wife's death there had been little chance to get close to Chris, to help his younger son who no matter how it had appeared he did love as much as Wyatt, if not more. After all Chris was the victim here._

"_I'll go if you want." Chris said, his voice choked._

"_No. No, that's not what I want at all, Chris. I never wanted that." Leo said, and Chris felt a tear leak down his face. _

"_I miss her." He whispered._

"_We all do. The world misses her. But I know that you – more than anyone – misses her. You were her Peanut, her baby boy. I know that whenever I wanted to find you I would always look first with Piper and second with Wyatt. You are so much like her, very family orientated." Leo revealed to his son. Something clicked then as Chris heard those words. _'Whenever I wanted to find you I would always look first with Piper and second with Wyatt'; _Chris had always thought it was a case of Leo wanting to find his mom or brother, and he had just happened to be there. He hadn't realised his dad had been looking for him too. A sob escaped his throat – if only he had known!_

"_Oh Chris!" Leo said, sounding in pain at the sight of his son crying. Leo stepped forward and did what came naturally, embracing the skinny teenager and holding him close, rubbing his back as Chris cried and hugged him tightly._

**May 19****th****, 00:36am, 2003, Two Hearts Motel, Room 09**

"What the _heck_ is going on!" Piper exclaimed loudly, waking the two sleeping men who were cuddled close underneath the motel sheets. Wyatt – a lazy sleeper probably from being able to protect himself easily and the fact that his few enemies in the future were weaker than him by miles, barely stirred while Chris jumped up in alarm, clutching the sheet to his body and squinting in the dark at his parents. He looked at first at Piper – he hadn't had a chance to really look at her since he arrived in 2003, she looked so beautiful and so much like the loving mother he remembered except for the expression on her face. Then he looked at Leo, who had clearly just orbed them into the motel room. His expression was even, he had expected to be greeted with this site for something similar. His eyes were old and his gaze tired. He was clearly the Leo from Chris's time.

"What.. what is going on?" Chris asked Leo directly, ignoring the outraged and confused Piper who's gaze was going from Chris with suspicion to Wyatt with worry.

"I think you had better wake Wyatt, Chris." Leo said, taking a seat in the arm chair.

Chris nodded. He elbowed his brother in the ribs sharply; the only effective and quick way to wake Wyatt up after sex. They had had some close calls as kids until Chris had learnt that trick.

"G'way, Chris!" Wyatt groaned sleepily.

"Get up, Wy. Your mom's here." Chris told his bother, who opened an eye and, upon spotting Piper, swore profusely.

"Uh huh, that's right Mister!" Piper said. Wyatt clearly knew the game was up and that he was in trouble, although Piper didn't known how little the latter mattered to him.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Piper asked.

Chris looked at Leo, Leo looked at Wyatt, Wyatt closed his eye and lay back against the pillows. Leo sighed. "For all intents and purpose Chris is my… charge." Leo finished lamely. He knew after this he could hardly blurt out that _Chris was her future son and yes he was having sex with his brother, but don't feel too bad it's only because Wyatt is a warped evil man who molested his younger brother as a child_. He didn't think that would go down so well.

"So he's not a demon? You aren't a demon?" Piper asked Leo and Chris in quick succession, both men answering in the negative at the same time.

"Okay. Well then I guess Wyatt has a lot of explaining to do. Like why he tried to get me to vanquish his boyfriend. Wow that is going to take some getting used to." Piper said and found a chair to lower herself into.

"Wait; you tried to have Chris VANQUISHED!" Leo yelled at Wyatt, who rolled his now open eyes.

"You make it sound so dramatic. I was not trying to kill Chris. I tried to tell them I was going to deal with it, which I obviously wouldn't have killed him I could have done that much easier back in our time, and you know it." Wyatt tossed at his father, who was still glaring at him.

"Look, can we not do this now? Please? Can we just… in the morning. We can meet in the morning." Chris said, tired already. He needed to prepare himself to be ignored by his own mother, it was almost worse than her trying to kill him because at least then she had thought he was a demon.

"Yes. I think that's best." Leo sighed. He hated the idea of leaving Chris with Wyatt but at this point there was little he could do; this twisted relationship was as much a part of Chris now as it is of Wyatt. Anything he could have done to prevent it should have been done years ago, long before Piper's death.

"I'll make breakfast. I expect both of you to be there. Eight am sharp." Piper said, although Leo could see she clearly didn't want to leave now she had discovered everything Wyatt had told her was a lie.

"Goodnight." Leo whispered as he orbed Piper out of there.

"Now what?" Chris asked Wyatt, who was trying to get back to sleep.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled.

"Well this is your plan gone wrong. So you have a Plan B?" Chris asked acridly.

Wyatt shook his head. "Didn't plan on Dad showing up." He said.

"And?" Chris asked.

"Shut up, Chris." Wyatt said, leaning up to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 4

/chris & wyatt a backwards story

CHAPTER FOUR

**May 19****th**** 2003, Halliwell Manor**

It was morning and Chris and Wyatt could no longer put off going to Piper's house where her sisters and their father from the future waited – impatiently – for their explanations. Of course Leo was no stranger to the truth so he had fabricated a kind lie about Chris's identity to save Piper from the harshness of the truth, something he wasn't sure she could handle. It was strange fro him, being back with her but not being with her. She had died so long ago, he had lost her and now he was looking at her – well a thirty-odd year old version of the woman he loved. Piper had already gotten him up to date – they were in the post-Wyatt Elder-break-up phase that they would get over and conceive Chris. Not that he told her that. He hadn't told her anything, except to reassure her that his love for her never dies.

Chris and Wyatt arrived at ten-fifteen. The table was set like a banquet with fruit, milk, fried food, pancakes, bread, orange juice, cereal, and oatmeal. It just showed how truly freaked out Piper was if she went to this much trouble for breakfast. The brothers exchanged knowing looks and walked to opposite sides of the tables, sitting down with Chris next to his father and Wyatt between Piper and Phoebe. Paige was on the other side of Leo.

"We are waiting." Piper reminded them when neither spoke.

"Well?" Wyatt said. They hadn't really discussed what they would say to her – both secretly too nervous while Wyatt tried to convince Chris to come back to the future with him and avoid this whole mess. "You're the one who wanted to come back here in the first place. Why don't you explain it to mom?"

Chris glared, his green eyes alive with anger and nerves. "Well, its like this. Wyatt is evil. I came back to stop him from becoming this way but Wyatt followed me and you know the rest."

Silence surrounded them. Leo choked on his coffee, half laugher-half gasp of disbelief. "You could have done a better job than that, boys!" He chastised them. In this room right now it didn't feel like Wyatt was the undisputed ruler of America and half the world, a tyrant and a child molester. It felt like they were a family; back when things had been good between Piper and Leo and Chris had been loved and full of life instead of this shell like being who's main thoughts were on Wyatt; how to save him and how to love him.

"Wyatt is evil!" Piper exploded, as did the vase behind Chris. He ducked in alarm. "This isn't funny, mister! I don't know why you would say something like that but I can assure you that my son is not evil!" She said.

"Actually, he is." Leo said, looking straight into her velvet brown eyes.

"What?" She breathed out, so hurt that he would agree with the green-eyed intruder. After all who was Chris to them? One of hundreds of Leo's charges and the sexual partner of her son. Neither of these things made him family. Wyatt was family. Wyatt was her son – a good son with the harnessed power of Angels and good witches alike. There was no way he was evil. To say so was like blasphemy.

"I'm sorry there is no softer way to tell you Piper. You are the last person I would want to hurt. But the fact is Wyatt has done things in his life that can be considered evil. He has abused his powers and used them for personal gain to an extent that it affected who he was; changed him unalterably. He is no longer the innocent baby you see before you." Leo told her, his eyes desolate. Piper looked from her darling baby Wyatt to his grown up counterpart – noticing for the first time the cynical twist of his lips and the granite in his gaze. She didn't want it to be true but why would LEO lie to her about this?

"I…"

"Don't listen to them. I'm not evil – evil isn't even a word in my vocabulary, I have just secured what you always wanted – a demon free world. Witches under my protection live full lives without worrying about being killed, they raise their children and teach them everything they need to know before they die of old age. Mortals know of the existence of magic and accept it – people no longer have to hide who they are or what they can do. It's perfect." Wyatt told them; listing two things that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all wanted.

"But what about the cost, Wy!" Chris butted in before he had their aunts and mom feeding out of his hand.

"Everything costs something," Wyatt said coldly.

"Comparing your… empire to perfection is like saying Hitler's Germany was paradise. But what about the Jews and the non-conformists. What about the innocents who have lost their lives? The demons that roam free because you allow it? And the restrictions that prevent witches from living a normal life? The censorship and the probes, the secret police made up of warlocks and demons? For years you kept me ignorant but I couldn't let this continue when I found out the truth – no matter how much I love you." Chris told everybody but his words were for Wyatt alone. He didn't see Piper pale or Phoebe gulp to avoid throwing up or Paige start shaking in shock. It sounded like Hell to them. And they would be right. Yes, for some few people this life that Wyatt had created was perfect; they lived free and peaceful and powerful. But for the majority there were too many sacrifices being made.

"Wyatt – that's awful!" Piper said. "I can't believe my baby would do such things!"

"Don't be so naïve, mom. You think I could provide witches with a safe existence without – figuratively speaking – selling my soul to the devil? Everything has a cost. Every cost must be paid. It's for the greater good." He chanted like a mantra.

"Don't speak to me of the greater good!" Leo bit out suddenly. "There is no greater good now all the elders are gone, and most of the whitelighters."

"A sacrifice. They fought progress." Wyatt said coldly.

"Wyatt!" Piper gasped.

"I don't even know why I came! I wanted to leave – return to the future where we belong but Chris insisted on coming. I see why now and I must say, dear one, your betrayal was expected but harsh and I won't forgive you easily." Wyatt said, standing up and pulling Chris away from the table.

"Wyatt, please. I have to do this. For you!" He said, green eyes flashing with pain as his brother physically dragged him to the attic; so angry that he didn't even think of orbing.

"Take your hands off your brother right now!" Leo roared – and the staircase collapsed beneath them, sending them plummeting to the ground in a blood, unconscious heap.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5

CHARMED Wyatt and Chris a backwards story 5

Chapter Five

There was wood chips and dust everywhere as Chris and Wyatt lay in a pile on the ground where the staircase had exploded. Leo ran to help them – his worry for his sons lives far out weighing the shock of exposing the long kept secret of Chris's true identity. Paige stood there in shock and Phoebe examined the damage. Piper was frozen – her hand rose to her mouth and she turned to her sisters. "Did I do that!" She asked.

"I think so honey." Phoebe said, hugging the eldest Halliwell to her.

"Oh my god! I did that!" She said, stunned.

"But how could she have? I didn't see her raise her hands, did you?" Paige challenged, her voice weak.

"No…" Phoebe admitted.

Leo orbed Chris and Wyatt to the sofas. They were both unconscious and Chris looked in particularly bad shape. Leo leaned in to heal him before turning to his brother who still had several wooden chips embedded in his skin. But before he could do so a bubble came up around him – the same protective shield which baby Wyatt used against threats. From within the bubble Wyatt began to glow.

"What is going on with him?" Paige asked.

"He's healing himself." Leo said, sounding freaked out. He wasn't the only one. Over by the stairs Piper was picking up bits of staircase and muttering over and over that she had done this. Uncomprehending. Shocked.

"Piper," Leo said. "Stop." He guided her to a chair, stopping her from getting a brush to clean up the mess and making her breathe slowly. "It's a… extension of your power. In the future you don't need your hands to blow things up you can do it just by thinking about it. I don't remember it happening this soon but I guess circumstances are more emotional now than back in my timeline." He said.

Piper raised her eyes to him. The truth seemed to have sunk in. "Are you telling the truth? Are they really our sons." She asked, tears welling up in her soft brown eyes.

"Yes. They are both our beautiful boys." Leo agreed.

"Oh god! What did we do wrong… was I really that bad a mother?" She asked, her hands were now shaking.

"No, no, honey. I don't know what went wrong exactly but it wasn't us. After all we raised Chris okay." He said.

Piper bit back a semi-hysterical laugh. "Chris is in love with his brother. They have… have sex and you think we raised him right? Because apparently we missed the lecture that its not nice to marry your brother." She said.

Leo shook his head. "That wasn't us. Someone got to Wyatt when he was very young and made him… his ideas of good and evil became warped. But he loved Chris – however even his love for Chris was warped and we let them alone together so much because we were so busy – you were fighting demons all the time and running P3 and I was busy being a Whitelighter and later an Elder that all the boys really had were each other. Chris was so young and defenceless without a shield like Wyatt – plus he was almost completely powerless until he was seven and became telekinetic like Prue. We always taught Wyatt to look after Chris – to protect him. We didn't think that Wyatt would use this to get so close to Chris that he never had a chance to develop a healthy relationship with him. All Chris has known is Wyatt's twisted love. But at least Chris knows its twisted – you see he came back here to fix things so he would grow up with a normal brother even if it means losing the person he loves and who loves him. Chris is amazing, we raised him perfectly." Leo said, holding the now sobbing Piper close.

"Mom? Momma – don't cry." Chris whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Oh baby!" Piper cried and rushed over to him, caressing his forehead and holding his hand as Leo looked on with warmth in his heart and tears in his eyes. This was how they would be – mother and son. "I'm here my beautiful boy. My peanut. Mommy's here." She said, and placed their entwined hands on her flat stomach where baby-Chris would be soon.

((Sorry it is so short! Just wanted to update! My lap top broke and I lost all my work and passwords. I now have a new one! So here I am. Please comment.)


End file.
